


Domestic Life

by sockslost



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Rizzles, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockslost/pseuds/sockslost
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots of varying length, but longer than a thousand words. All will be Established Rizzles. All will pretty much be nothing but fluff and happy times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this into a much longer one-shot, but it wasn't working. I did like this part though, and I have about a million Domestic Scenes I want to write, so I thought it would be a good idea to have a place I can put all of those stories. (And I don't have to name them!) Unlike my other short story collection, these will probably mostly all be longer than one thousand words and they will definitely all have the Domestic Life theme. Thanks for reading!

“I don’t understand why we can’t make an announcement.” Maura’s voice carried into the bedroom from the open bathroom door.

Jane looked up from the Sports Illustrated she was reading and rolled her eyes. “And _I _don’t understand why we have to. I’ve never made announcements about who I’m dating. Why do I have to start now?” This was a conversation they’d been having a lot lately. And neither of them had budged on their stances.

Maura turned off the bathroom light, shut the door, and walked into the bedroom. She pulled the comforter down on her side of the bed before sliding in next to Jane. “It feels like lying.”

“It’s not.”

“It’s kind of like lying by omission.”

Jane dropped the magazine to her lap with a sigh. She looked at Maura over the top of her reading glasses. “It’s not that either. But if _you _feel that way, then _you _can make the big announcement. Problem solved.”

“It’s _your _family!” Maura huffed.

“You’re the one who wants to make it into a big thing, when it’s _not _a _big thing._”

“Oh, so dating me isn’t a big thing?” Maura asked petulantly.

Jane closed her eyes with a groan, knowing she walked right into that one. She threw her magazine onto her nightstand and then her reading glasses. “How would we even do that? Just in the middle of family dinner be like _Maura and I are dating. _That’s so weird and unnecessary. This,” she gestured between herself and Maura, “doesn’t concern them.”

“Of course, it concerns them! They’re our friends and family.”

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose with a silent groan. She didn’t understand why this was a big deal for Maura. It wasn’t like she didn’t want anyone to _know_. They weren’t hiding anything. And if her mother or brothers or even Korsak or _anyone _asked she wouldn’t lie. But they weren’t asking. Which amused her to no end, if she were being honest. She gave up her condo a month into their relationship and had been living with Maura for the last five months. And still no one said anything! She understood now why it took her so long to realize what was in front of her in regards to Maura – obliviousness ran in the family. Clearly.

“If I didn’t know better, I might think you were ashamed of me and our relationship.”

“It’s a good thing you know better, then.” Jane turned towards Maura. Maura had her arms crossed, pouting just slightly. Jane had to suppress a grin. Maura was just too cute sometimes. “You,” she poked Maura in the side which made her pout turn upward just _slightly _“are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. As my friend and now, as my girlfriend – who, by the way, is _still _my best friend.” The hardness on Maura’s face softened a little bit more. “The very best thing. I’m not ashamed of that. Of you. Of us. Not before, not now, not ever.” She bopped Maura’s nose. “Okay?”

Maura’s shoulders dropped as some of the tension released from her body. “Okay.” There was silence for a beat before Maura moved into Jane’s space and straddled her thighs. That of course got Jane’s undivided attention. When deep brown eyes met hers, Maura grinned. “So, what _is _our plan then?”

Jane blinked rapidly; her breath was suddenly gone from her chest. The way Maura could flip the switch from normal conversation to _this _so quickly always caught her off guard. It was exciting and different than anything she’d experienced in a relationship before and so incredibly hot. “You know I can’t think of plans when you’re this close.” She was already lost in hazel eyes and the strength she felt in Maura’s bare thighs underneath her fingertips.

Maura smirked with a hint of mischief in her eyes. She leaned close, so her mouth was just in front of Jane’s. “Even if it’s what I’m planning to do with you?”

Jane swallowed hard. No longer able to hold herself back, she leaned forward attempting a kiss, but Maura pulled away with a chuckle.

“What are we going to do, Detective?”

Jane swallowed hard. She didn’t know what it was about that word and Maura’s mouth in these moments, but _god, _it did things to her. Things she would never admit to anyone, but Maura figured her out quickly. Forget regular pet names, just call her by her actual title and _boy _she was a goner. “Whatever you want?” Maura was so close Jane could practically count the freckles dusting her cheeks. She wanted to stop talking, wanted to kiss her senseless. She slid her hands from Maura’s thighs to cradle the cotton bottoms covering her backside and gave a gentle squeeze. Jane caught Maura’s answering moan with her mouth.

After a few moments, Maura pulled back with a grin. “I don’t think this has gone according to plan.”

Jane grinned. “I think it’s worked out pretty well so far.”

Maura laughed. “Of course, you do.”

Jane smiled. Her heart lifted in her chest. These moments when they were carefree and alive and _here _were always her favorite. This was the woman she loved. This was the person she wanted for the rest of her days. This was her best friend. “I love you.” The words slipped out of her mouth with ease, something that had been forced at first now came as naturally as breathing.

Maura dropped her chin to her chest, almost bashfully.

“Hey,” Jane tilted her chin back up with the knuckle of her index finger, “if you want to make an announcement we can. I really just want you to be happy. If that will make you happy…”

Maura grabbed the finger under her chin and intertwined their fingers. “I _am _happy, Jane.” She kissed the knuckles of the hand she was holding. “We don’t have to tell anyone.”

“I’m not saying we _don’t _tell them. I’m just suggesting they can figure it out for themselves and if anyone asks, we tell the truth.”

“So, if anyone walks into a room and we’re snuggled close together, you’re not going to leap across the room?”

“Never.”

Maura sighed with genuine relief. “I accept those terms.” She leaned forward, licking her lips. “Now let’s put some of those _other _plans into action.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura and Jane just hanging out in the a blanket fort after Jane brought a sleeping TJ up to bed. (I'm guessing on the timetable if TJ was born in Season 3 and if this was somewhere after season 7 he should be like Kindergarten age. Like five-ish. So that's what I went with.)

“Maura?” Jane whispered as she made her way back into the living room. Her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Jane knew she wasn’t upstairs either since she just came from there. She turned toward the kitchen about to check there when she heard a _psssttt _coming from the living room. She grinned.

The blanket fort the three of them had created was miraculously still in one piece. Maura stuck her head out of the entrance a smile on her face. “Come inside with me, it’s cozy.” She said quickly before ducking back inside.

Jane teasingly rolled her eyes. “You don’t just _invite _people into your fort, Maura. There has to be a password.” Jane knelt on the floor, crawling with her hands and knees towards the entrance of the fort. When she got to the “door” she found Maura holding it shut. “Maura.”

“Say the magic word, Jane.”

Jane waited a beat, narrowing her eyes at the blue sheet in front of her. “Please?” She rolled her eyes when she heard Maura shuffling backwards.

“You may enter.”

“You’re not supposed to make it that easy.”

Maura was sitting cross-legged on the spread of blankets and cushions they’d set up earlier. Her tablet was laying beside her. She was in what was once Jane’s flannel bottoms and an oversized FBI shirt from Jane’s short-lived stint in DC. Her golden hair was loosely braided and over one shoulder, but static from crawling underneath blankets caused her free hairs to stand at end toward the ceiling. Jane was sure she was grinning like an idiot. She didn’t even know she did it most of the time. Just that she’d see Frankie or Tommy roll their eyes in her direction, or her mother would clutch her heart looking misty-eyed and she would touch her own face and be surprised at the smile she felt there. Maura made everything so much better. She couldn’t imagine doing this – any of this – without her.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Jane nearly fell over. The chair she’d been brushing by wobbled as she knocked into it. The northern portion of their roof nearly collapsed. “Maura.” She hissed. “You can’t _say things like that._”

Maura shook her head, a bemused smile on her face. “You are full of rules this evening.”

Jane flopped unceremoniously onto the cushions beside Maura. She turned over so she was on her back and looking up at her girlfriend. “And you are ridiculous.” She hummed softly when Maura’s fingers went into her hair. “I like that.”

“I know.”

“You know what TJ told Lydia when she called earlier?”

“What?”

“That he likes staying at Aunt Maura’s because he gets to do _science _with you.” Jane grinned up at Maura before realizing Maura’s bottom lip had gone quivery and the hand in her hair had stopped stroking. “_Don’t cry about it.”_ Jane laughed. “_I _should be the one crying. You’re turning our nephew into a little nerd.”

Maura slapped Jane on the shoulder. “Please, with the three of you – he learned to hold, catch, and throw every ball known to man before he could speak in full sentences.”

“Still though.” Jane scooted around on the pallet of blankets, trying to get comfortable. “It’s always cute when you get those junior science kits and help him with the _experiments. _Both of you with your matching white coats and cute little safety goggles and rubber gloves. Do you ever think of having your own kids?”

Maura swallowed hard. “Where did that come from?”

Jane shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean…I know we’ve talked about stuff like that before. You mentioned once possibly freezing your eggs.”

“I surprised you remember that.” She resumed running her fingers through Jane’s hair and giving her scalp a massage.

“Why?”

“It was…at the end of a long day.”

Jane stilled as the memories of that day raced through her mind in rapid succession. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. She still had issues that stemmed from that day. There were some nights that even just the pressure of Maura’s body on top of hers was something she couldn’t handle. Anger flared in the pit of her stomach that these people – bad, horrific, terrifying people – still had such a hold on her all these years later. There was a tug on a strand of hair.

“Hey.”

She looked up into concerned hazel. The gaze grounded her. She took a deep breath and released it. “So, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Think about having kids?”

“Do you?”

“I asked first.”

A long moment passed before Maura answered Jane’s question. She stared down at the woman practically purring in her lap like a contented cat. Did she want children of her own? It was something she’d gone back and forth with herself over and over. “I don’t think I do.”

Jane jerked and looked up at Maura quickly. “Really?”

“Hmm.”

“Interesting.”

“Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting.”

“Neither,” Jane shook her head, “it’s just interesting. I thought you would’ve wanted kids, is all.”

“I mean I don’t _not _want them. I’m not _against _them.” There was silence for a moment, and then quietly, “is that a deal breaker?”

“No!” Jane sat up quickly, dislodging Maura’s fingers from her hair. She nearly took out the roof of their fort _again. _“No, no Maura it’s not. I’m just…relieved.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I mean…my job is so unpredictable. The hours can be a nightmare. It’s dangerous and there’s always a chance I could be killed in the line of duty. The list is endless really. Plus, anytime I feel like _hey maybe kids aren’t so bad _I can just borrow TJ for a little while and get my fill.” She laughed quietly before looking up at Maura again. Gently, she traced down the side of her cheek. Her skin was warm underneath her fingertips. “But why don’t you want them?”

Maura leaned into the touch. “For the same reasons. The hours I keep can be a nightmare. And I think about my own childhood. My parents weren’t bad people, but they didn’t have a lot of time for me. I know I would try to do better, but…there’s no guarantee that I would succeed.”

“That makes sense.” Jane then added quietly, “I don’t think you will, but you’ll tell me if you change your mind, right?”

Maura smiled. She turned her head and kissed the inside of Jane’s palm which was still on her cheek. “Of course.”

“Good.”

“Now lay down with me before you knock this precarious architecture over.”

Jane laughed. She settled down again so she was lying on her back facing the glow in the dark stars on the bed sheet above them. Maura sighed as she settled against Jane’s side, one arm sliding across Jane’s abdomen and the other tucked between them. Her head rested on Jane’s shoulder. Jane’s fingers played with the ends of her hair. “So, TJ really said that?”

“He did.”

“That makes me happy.”

Jane gave Maura’s side a squeeze. “I knew it would. What kind of science do you do with a kindergartner anyway?”

Maura laughed into Jane’s warm shirt. “Today we made pizza.”

“Since when is pizza science?”

“Since it was homemade. Cooking is kind of like chemistry.”

“Uh-huh.”

Silence drifted over the pair soon after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts. There wasn’t a day that went by that Jane didn’t marvel at the turns her life took to get to this point. The ups and downs along the way that led her here – to this blanket fort, to this nice house, with this unbelievable, kind, and caring woman next to her. There was no one else she could even imagine sharing this kind of life with. She never _wanted _this kind of domesticity with anyone else. Maura snuck up on her, and god was she glad she did.

As if sensing her thoughts, Maura squeezed her side. Jane felt a smile of a kiss press against her chest. “I love you.”

Jane knew even without touching it that goofy smile was back on her face. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may be controversial but I like them just being the Cool Aunts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a fall style/pumpkin carving one-shot foreverrr. Pointless fluff. (But really isn't that what you're here for? All of this is pointless fluff!)

The pumpkin patch was alive with festivities. It was just two weeks before Halloween and it seemed to be the exact weekend that everyone in Boston wanted to come and pick out a pumpkin. Children were everywhere – running and screaming while their parents watched closely. There was a face painting booth, a place to take pictures, and hayrides. Jane wanted to grumble about being here on one of her few weekends off, but it was really hard to be a grouch when Maura was holding her hand and leading her along with a big smile on her face.

Jane couldn’t help her own smile as Maura side stepped to dodge a sprinting child. They had stopped at the face painting booth and Maura emerged with a bright orange pumpkin on her cheek and Jane was goaded into getting a small bat on hers. It had earned her a kiss on the non-painted cheek and a smile that promised much more later. A prize well worth the price of admission.

It was one of those rare, perfect days in Boston. The sun was shining, but the air was still crisp and cool enough that a light jacket was warranted.

They stopped at another booth, where Maura ordered them both hot apple cider and a caramel apple each. Jane almost pouted when Maura had to let go of her hand to pass her the drink and snack. They made their way to a picnic table a family had just left.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Maura bumped Jane’s shoulder softly, as she took a sip of her cider.

Jane smiled back. “I haven’t been to a pumpkin patch since I was kid. This one is a lot more interactive than those were.”

Maura tapped the bat on Jane’s cheek, a smile that made the corner of her eyes crinkle and lit up her face. “I think the bat is cute. Very fierce.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jane shook her head with a small laugh. “I can’t believe you’ve never carved a pumpkin before.” She took a big bite out of her apple.

“Halloween wasn’t an event at my boarding school. My parents never celebrated it either.” Maura said simply.

“I get that, but not even in college?”

Maura shrugged. “It was never a priority.”

Jane let the words hang in the air. There was a lot of that where Maura was concerned. Jane had been a part of a lot of Maura’s _firsts. _A sense of pride swelled in her chest. She was happy that Maura chose her to be her guide rather than someone else.

They finished the rest of their apples and drinks in silence. Then, they stood and threw their trash into the recycle bin. With free hands, Maura intertwined their fingers once more.

In any of her previous relationships, Jane had never been a big fan of hand holding. She just never liked it. Sweaty palms combined with not being able to move freely always combined for a bad experience. And then after Hoyt, her hands had always felt like a vulnerable spot. But with Maura – it was all so refreshingly different. She didn’t know if it was because Maura was a woman, or if it was because Maura was her best friend but, surprisingly, she always found little shows of physical affection so much easier with her than she had with anyone else she tried to date. Maura didn’t make her feel trapped, or like she was putting on a show. It was natural. Everything was better and brighter with her around.

Maura made her soft. And though Jane was teased mercilessly for it from her coworkers and brothers, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

Jane sat cross-legged on an old sheet in Maura’s backyard. Two medium sized pumpkins sat between them. They had an assortment of knives and two pumpkin carving kits that Maura had bought.

“If you cut the hole through the bottom it keeps the structural integrity of the pumpkin.”

Jane looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow.

“I read it online.”

“You looked up how to carve pumpkins?”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

Jane rolled her eyes, “geek.” But nevertheless, she flipped her pumpkin upside down and started carving a circle from the bottom.

Maura gave her a cheeky grin, “but I’m _your _geek.”

Jane shook her head with a laugh. “And don’t you forget it.”

Jane sunk her knife into the bottom and began carving. Finally, she pulled the bottom off of hers, and grimaced at the slimy insides. Gutting the pumpkin was her least favorite part. She looked at Maura checking her progress and laughed at the disgusted look on her face. “You know, for someone who cuts up dead people for a living you’d think this wouldn’t bother you.”

“Careful with what you say Detective, or I may throw this at you.” Maura threateningly waved her seed covered hand in Jane’s direction which made Jane laugh. Maura smiled as she dumped a handful of seeds into the bowl she’d brought outside with them.

“Why are you saving this stuff again?” Jane made a face as she pulled more strings and seeds from her pumpkin and dumped them into the bowl after Maura.

“To roast the seeds.”

Jane shook her head. Of course, Maura was going to roast the seeds.

They were quiet as they worked gutting their pumpkins. Jane looked up at Maura every so often and couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her chest every time.

The difference in Maura concentrating hard at work and Maura concentrating hard during fun things was vast. At work she was all professional, all the time. Straitlaced and no nonsense. But here, the tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips as she focused on digging the guts out of her pumpkin. Her brows were knitted together and her cheeks were tinged red both from the light, crisp wind and from the effort she was extending. There were bits of hay from the hayride they took at the farm still stuck in her hair. The pumpkin on her cheek was still just as bright as before and only a little smudged. Jane’s heart had never felt so full.

“What are you going to do with your pumpkin?”

Jane blinked. “What?”

“I saw a bunch of different ways people carve pumpkins on Pinterest and –”

“You were on Pinterest?” 

Maura rolled her eyes. “People do some amazing things with their pumpkins. But I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do, so I printed out a bunch of different designs.”

“I’m just going to do a face.”

“What?” Maura looked up from her papers. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were red. Jane couldn’t help herself. She got up on her knees and leaned forward kissing her softly. Maura hummed with a smile as Jane pulled away.

“Don’t over think it, Maura. We can always get more pumpkins.”

Maura brightened immediately and Jane regretted her words just as quickly. She could imagine their porch covered in differently carved pumpkins and the flies as each pumpkin rotted. God, she’d be eating roasted pumpkin seeds until Christmas.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Maura kissing her. Jane blinked and kissed her back before Maura pulled away.

“You were getting broody.”

“I was not.”

“Were too.”

Jane stuck her tongue out.

Maura did the same. Then they both dissolved into laughter.

Jane took her knife and was just about to pierce the side of her pumpkin when she felt Maura staring at her. “What now?”

“You’re not even going to draw it first?”

Jane rolled her eyes, “it’s a face Maura, how hard can it be?”

Maura gave her a _suit yourself _kind of look before she picked up a permanent marker and began drawing on her pumpkin.

They worked in silence. Jane, typically, finished first. She grinned at her toothless, classic pumpkin face. Maura was now deftly carving away at hers. There was something in the way Maura used her hands that always had Jane so mesmerized. Jane was convinced she could watch Maura type at her computer all day and be thoroughly entertained. The woman definitely knew how to use her hands. At the thought, a memory from the night before passed through her mind and a blush burst across her cheeks. Yup, Maura _definitely _knew how to use her hands. Maybe she could get a repeat later that night.

Jane flopped backwards on the sheet with that thought in her mind. She still didn’t exactly know how this had come to be her life. Her and Maura. It just seemed to happen one day and neither of them decided to question it. It was probably the smartest thing she ever did.

“I’m done!” Maura shouted proudly.

Jane grinned as she sat up. Maura turned her pumpkin towards Jane so she could see. She did a face much like Jane had, but hers had eyebrows, a nose, and a lot more teeth.

“I’ve also decided we’re going to get a lot more pumpkins.”

Jane’s shoulders dropped with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also kind of want to do a series of Jane doing traditional holiday themed things with Maura that are maybe geared towards kids, but Maura never got to do. I kinda did an Easter egg hunt one before. And now I have this one. I had this idea for a Christmas one too...
> 
> Also I think in my next one I'm going to have Maura being the one waxing poetic about Jane since I tend to do the reverse CONSTANTLY. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally posted to FFN in April of 2013 as a one-shot (how have I been writing in this fandom for so long??) but I felt like it would fit here nicely. I edited a few things, as usual. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Fluff personified. Second POV from Jane. Married with kids. 
> 
> (I am working on A Place to Call Home! I'm sorry this update has taken so long, everyone at my job decided they didn't want to work the last two weeks so I basically worked two weeks straight with a could doubles thrown in. So I apologize! But it's coming soon! Thank you for your patience!)

_Love._

You don't know when it hit you for the first time. Not really anyway, how could you? You don't know when loving her turned into being in love with her, when platonic shifted to romantic. It just did. All you know is that it completely blindsided you when it happened.

As you sit in your living room, a pen idly tapping on the table, the lined paper in front of you is mocking you. You wish you paid more attention in English class in college, wish you actually went to "real" college, but that is a problem for another day. But this, this stupid paper is now.

You sigh and toss the pen down, flinging yourself backwards against the sofa with a small groan. Why did you think this was a good idea?

Before you can dwell further, the door opens and you can't help the smile already fighting its way onto your face.

You hear them – your family. Sam who is four going on twenty-five and Daniel who is in his terrible twos. And Maura. She smiles at you, and it feels like falling in love. She kisses you on the lips, briefly, but gives you a wink afterwards that you know all too well and it still makes you blush, but in a good way. In the best way.

You take Dan the Man from her arms. He giggles into your shoulder and you hear her laugh as she walks around the counter with Sam to put the groceries away.

You rock back and forth with your son before he demands to play. And you make airplane noises and hold him high in the air, because even at two the little guy has you wrapped around his pudgy little finger.

…

It's bedtime and you’re reading to Sam. She is practically in your lap trying to read over your arm. You can see her mouthing the words after you say them, but she refuses to read out loud to you. She's afraid she's going to mess up, you think. Just like her mother.

You smile, just thinking of your wife. You smile and your heart beats faster and way back when you can't believe you thought this was a passing phase.

You finish the story and your daughter yawns big and wide while asking for another. You promise a longer one tomorrow night if she goes to bed now. She makes a face that makes you laugh and she looks a little proud of herself for that so she relents and you kiss her forehead, tell her you love her, turn out the lamp and walk to the door.

And she's there to greet you. A smile on her face, robe tied in a knot at her waist, hair mussed and damp, eyes bright and warm, and you are breathless.

Her grin says 'I love you' before she has a chance to speak the words. Her eyes say it too and you hope yours are saying it back. This unsaid, unwritten communication has always been between the two of you. Her promise from earlier comes back in hands around your hips as you shut the door, in a mouth that barely grazes yours as she whispers _follow me _against your lips.

And you do and it feels like falling in love.

…

You are having a staring contest with the stack of post-its in front of you. They are winning. You have paperwork, sure, but this, this is more important. And that question pops back into your mind. _When did you first feel it? When did you fall for her first?_

It irks you that you can't remember. Or that you don't know. That you don't know which it is. Because where does that line come from? And why? And when? And how? But you know how. It was her eyes, and her smile, and her hair, and her completely unapologetic dorky demeanor. It was her heart. The way she let you inside of it without question, though it did take some goading at first. But that first time, that first time is always elusive.

You're a detective and these things matter. But still the post-its are winning and your pen dangles loosely from your fingers.

…

At home, it's just the two of you.

You asked your mother to watch the kids and the dog and you've planned an impromptu date night right in the middle of your kitchen. The look on her face when she walks in is worth the burn on your middle finger. The way she kisses you is worth more than all the money and playoff games in the world. She kisses you and you kiss her and it's magic coalescing between you in pools of electricity.

You eat, side by side and there's idle chit-chat but you can barely keep your end up when her foot slides out of her heel and up and down your calf. The smirk on her face tells you she knows exactly what she's doing and you love her for it. You love her. And when you finish dinner, you show her.

…

Today is the day. And the paper in front of you is still winning. Your pen is still not gliding across the page.

You are still stuck.

You sigh. She calls your name from the bathroom and you go, because that's what you do. She needs help zipping her dress. Her pointed look at you through the mirror is on a different wavelength than her body as she leans into you as your fingers hover over the zipper. She sighs heavenly as you zip up her dress and kiss her neck and then you leave and you almost, _almost, _miss the pout that crosses her face.

Back in your bedroom you look down at the ring on your left hand as you straighten your button up and adjust your trousers. It's a simple silver band, nothing flashy, and so completely you. You've had it on for five years today. You grin at yourself proudly before your eyes fall to the family photo on the dresser.

_Your family_. You never thought you would actually have one outside of the one you grew up in. But here you are. Married with children. (There’s a joke in there you’re sure, if you could just find it…)

You look at each of their faces. No one looks like the other. It's mildly hilarious, you think. Frankie thinks so too. You remember how she didn't get it until you pointed it out. And then she laughed that uncontrolled, deep belly laugh. And you don't know if that's because she, herself, was adopted or because she was finally let in on the joke. Either way, it makes you a little sad.

But looking at that picture, completely candid during a BBQ with your friends and family, you can tell there's love. Daniel is on her hip, head on her chest, Sam is holding your hand looking up at you with those big eyes, and she's smiling at you while you talk to your mother about something.

In this picture, none of you look alike. None of you ever look alike. Sam with her deep auburn hair and dark green eyes, Daniel with his shock of blond hair and bright blue eyes, you, and her. Anyone could tell your kids are adopted.

You feel hands on your shoulders, and instantly relax. You can feel her smile as she hugs you from behind. 

“Are you ready?”

…

You watch as your wife mingles.

Though it is your anniversary, you have to be here. It's part of the trouble of marrying someone involved in so many different organizations and charities. There are a lot of functions. And sometimes they fall on days like anniversaries and birthdays.

It used to bother you – the way people stare at her as she walks the room. Early on, you were jealous and angry and unnecessarily sarcastic.

But now, you feel like you've grown a bit. Sure, there are times when you want to punch some guy in the face for staring at her ass or her boobs, but you are grown up enough to stop yourself.

You remember the first time she claimed you as her partner at one of these events. You remember how her voice didn't shake (like your knees were), how she beamed at you, with love in her eyes regardless that the person she was speaking to took a step back.

And now, as you watch her mingle on your fifth wedding anniversary you find yourself just enjoying the view, enjoying the wine. You're in a hotel lobby and you think about getting a room for the night. You're supposed to go to a bed and breakfast up north for the weekend but you and her are both tired and worn a little at the edges. You catch her trying to hide a yawn behind her hand, and leave for the front desk.

…

She is asleep on your shoulder.

You don't remember lying on the bed or flipping the hotel TV on, but you have and here you are. Her dress is going to wrinkle, you say to yourself. It can't be comfortable sleeping with that many bobby pins in her hair, you say again. But she shifts and rolls a little more into you and you are breathless and so in love it actually makes you teary and god, you need sleep.

In the end you rise from the bed. Softly and slowly, in a move you perfected from many a night with a sleeping child on your chest. Her heels are the first to come off, and then her hose. As your hands trail down her thighs she shifts.

“Jane?”

And you crawl up the bed towards that voice, because that's what you do. Sleepy, unfocused hazel eyes blink back at you trying to focus. “I love you_.” _It slips from your mouth and she grins at you, a lopsided smile. And she is so damn adorable and you are so damn lucky.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Sleepy_.”_ Is her one worded answer and you feel her breath against your face and how is it that she still makes you feel like this years later? You smile and kiss her nose. You begin the job of dismantling her hair, bobby pin by bobby pin and set each piece on the table next to the bed.

…

The next morning you come out of the hotel bathroom wrapping a towel around yourself and she is sitting on the bed hand over her mouth, but you can see her smiling through tears as she stares at a slightly crumpled piece of hotel stationary paper.

Your heart is beating fast when she looks at you. She launches herself in your direction, and the towel on your head falls to the floor as her fingers brush over your neck and her lips press against yours. “I love you, Jane, so, so much.”She says and you are going to lift off into outer space because you are so damn happy.

The piece of paper falls to the floor between you, forgotten. But you have it memorized.

_Right now, you are sleeping. And making these cute little noises and sometimes your face twitches and it's really adorable. I've been trying to find out when I fell in love with you, like the first time I actually felt it. And I either can't remember or I don't know. And it bothered me for a while. But it doesn't anymore. Because every moment with you is like the first time, it's like falling in love all over again. When you smile, you still knock me off my feet and when you are all dressed to the nines and we have to go to these events or when you're at home with pudding in your hair, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on._

_These last five years have been the happiest, hardest, best years of my life, and I’m looking forward to spending many, many more with you. I love you with all my heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is UTTERLY pointless and it worked much better in my head, but I was/am desperate to write something so hopefully y'all like this pointless bit of fluff. 
> 
> I always like the idea of Jane banishing herself to the couch because she doesn't want to wake Maura and then Maura sleepily making her way downstairs just because she wants to be with her. 
> 
> In this, Jo Friday and Bass are still around because they're cute and perfect and never should've been written off, but I DIGRESS.
> 
> (Also! I'm working on A Place to Call Home!! I'm so sorry it's been like a million years since I've updated, but it's NOT abandoned!)

Jane jerked awake suddenly. The nightmare began to fade from memory almost as soon as she opened her eyes. But she’d been here before too many times, she didn’t need the replay to know what it was about. Her body reminded her regardless. Her heart was beating too fast and her brain was screaming _danger danger danger. _She forced herself to lay still, flat on her back, and tried not to breathe too loudly lest she wake her companion.

Maura’s bedroom – _their _bedroom – was dark. The blackout curtains didn’t allow any kind of moonlight to shine through the windows, there was no nightlight. It took Jane a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. She forced several blinks as she counted out breaths in her head. After what felt like an eternity, the adrenaline finally began to fade. She closed her eyes forcing her no tense muscles to slowly relax back into the mattress.

She glanced to her side, at Maura. The woman was still asleep – thankfully. She was curled on her side, facing Jane, a hand outstretched in the space between them as if she’d been reaching for her partner in her sleep. Jane smiled, until she realized Maura didn’t have any of the blanket because they were all tightly wrapped around her own legs. She rolled her eyes at herself and began untangling her legs.

Slowly, Jane stood and tucked the blankets back around Maura. Maura wasn’t much of a heavy sleeper, but occasionally when they’d had a long week at work or an early callout there would be times Maura could sleep through almost anything. That week had been filled with days exactly like that. An early callout, a double homicide, calls from the Mayor’s office to _get this solved_. It had been A Week. And they weren’t any closer to solving the case than they were at the start.

Jane sighed quietly. She looked down at the woman sleeping in the bed one more time. A soft smile played on her lips. Maura understood her in ways most people didn’t. Maura loved her – even with all of her rough edges and sharp parts. Jane hated that it took herself so long to realize that her feelings ran so deep and strong; to understand what they truly were. But they made it. Eventually. Finally.

Jane clenched her fists together, forcing herself not to reach out. A light touch would probably wake her, and even in the darkness Jane could make out the tense set of her jaw, the shadows underneath her eyes. Maura needed her sleep. And sleep wasn’t something Jane would be getting anymore of. Quietly, she made her way out of the room.

Once she was downstairs, she turned on the lap on the end table and fell onto the couch haphazardly. She heard the sound of something sliding on the hardwood. She peered over the back of the couch. She couldn’t see him, but she knew Bass was out and about. There was another sound and nails clicking along the floor before Jo Friday trotted by and hopped next to her on the couch. Jane grinned as she scratched behind the little dog’s ear.

This was her little family. A couple of four legged creatures – one of which being quite unconventional – and a woman upstairs. If anyone had told her this would be her life when she was in her forties she would’ve laughed in their face. But now, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jane pulled the small blanket from the back of the couch around her body as Jo Friday settled excitedly around her legs. For a minute Jane thought about turning on the TV but decided against it, worrying that the sound would wake Maura. There was a stack of magazines on the end table next to the lamp. She reached for the top one without looking. It was one of Maura’s science journals. She looked at the cover and then looked at Jo. “What do you think? Maybe Maura’s boring science can put me back to sleep?” 

Jo’s ears flicked, but she didn’t move from her comfortable position behind Jane’s legs. Jane flipped open the magazine.

…

Maura opened her eyes slowly as she rolled onto her back with a sigh. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her nightstand and inwardly cursed. It was only five in the morning. There wasn’t anything she could do at work until the labs finished running the samples. This was her time to sleep in, but her bladder had other ideas. She turned with a yawn and blinked just now noticing the vacant spot next to her. She knew Jane didn’t get a call; Maura would’ve heard her phone ring. Her brows furrowed, but she couldn’t remember anything remarkable happening during the night.

She stood with a big yawn and slipped her feet into her house shoes before making her way to the bathroom. The overhead light in the bathroom woke her up a little bit more. She pulled on her robe, and began her search for Jane in earnest.

Slowly, she walked downstairs. “Jane?” She called out quietly, but no answer came.

The living room appeared to be empty, but she could hear a shuffling sound. It sounded like Bass, but he was usually quiet and under his heat lamp around this time. Slowly, she shuffled further into the living room. What she saw made her cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Jane was sprawled on the couch – mostly hanging off of it, with a knee and an arm hitting the floor. Jo Friday lay behind her leg on the couch, her chubby belly fully exposed and legs twitching in the air occasionally as she slept. Poor Bass had moved to the couch but a magazine had fallen open on top of him and he was running into the leg of the coffee table. Maura knelt and picked it off of him. She set it on the table on top of the others there. He looked up at her and then began to shuffle back to his heating lamp.

Maura turned back to the couch where Jane was. The woman was too tall for the small couch. One of the throw pillows was kicked to the floor and the arm that wasn’t dangling was tucked tightly against her chin. Her hair spread across the arm of the couch wildly – Maura wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through the mess.

Jane’s jaw was tense and her fingers were closed tightly. It didn’t take long for Maura to connect the dots. She sighed. At the noise, Jo Friday jumped to her feet and let out a small growl before she realized it was just Maura. Her tail began to wag. She jumped excitedly from the couch to the floor. Maura knelt and gave her a scratch.

Maura stood back up and took Jo’s spot on the couch. With a yawn she leaned against Jane’s hip and closed her eyes.

…

The next time Jane opened her eyes it was to a bright, sun filled living room. Her arm was asleep and she had to pee. There was a weight pressing against her side. Sluggishly she shoved at it with her other arm. “Jo, you need to move.” She grumbled. But the hair her fingers pushed into was too long and too silky.

Maura raised her head, blinking slowly back at her.

“Maura? What are you doing here?”

Maura sat up rubbing her eyes. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Oh.”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Jane swallowed thickly, knowing there wasn’t a point in lying. Not to Maura. “Yeah.”

Maura sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you to wake me when that happens?”

Jane shrugged, as she sat up. She started to shake out her arm. “You needed your sleep.”

“I need you more.”

Jane couldn’t help but grin at that. Maura’s words were so earnest and real, Jane didn’t even think to question her. Jane put her arm around Maura and pulled her to her side. She kissed the top of Maura’s head as Maura turned to snuggle into her shoulder. “I love you.” Maura mumbled into the warmth of her shirt, eyes drifting closed for a moment more.

“I love you too, Maura. Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100000% fluff. Because it's 2020 and we all need some pure unadalterated fluff right now. 
> 
> This came about because my friend Failureofmylife on tumblr asked for a prompt of Jane or Maura washing the others hair. I pretty much made it non-sexual smut - which can we please make that a thing?? 
> 
> Also shout out to Speakers77 for again sacrificing herself to edit/be my sounding board for this! Thanks, buddy!

Jane walks through the front door with a sigh. She hangs her blazer on the hook against the wall and puts her keys in the bowl on the entryway table. The only sounds she can hear are from the kitchen appliances and the air conditioner. It’s only ten pm, but it feels closer to midnight. Her stomach rumbles loudly, reminding her that she hasn’t had dinner yet. She makes her way to the kitchen while rolling her shoulders and her neck. In the fridge, she finds a handful of Tupperware containers. The top one has a note in Maura’s sloppy scrawl that says _eat me. _Jane smiles as she takes the stack of plasticware from the fridge.

Her find is ravioli, salad, breadsticks, and a coveted piece of chocolate pie. She puts the ravioli on a plate and in the microwave, before settling down with the salad.

They had a callout at four that morning. Paperwork and the beginnings of a fresh investigation had her busy all day. She loves the thrill of a new case, but sometimes she forgets to pace herself. Like today. She sighs as she moves to grab her food from the microwave.

She’d obviously seen Maura throughout the day dealing with morgue reports and lab tests – but there’s always a difference between _Work Wife_ and _Home Wife_.

Jane grins. The simple band on her left hand catches the soft light from the stove. Their wedding had been a small, courthouse affair with a get together at The Robber afterwards much to her mother’s horror. They had tried wedding planning. Sitting down. Making lists. Going to great lengths to make the day special and perfect. At first, Maura was in her element of spreadsheets and organization. They’d even hired a wedding planner. But between Angela, Constance, and Hope, plus the peanut gallery of the guys at work and her brothers – Jane’s joking comments of _we should just elope_ became more and more appealing. 

So, Jane didn’t get her wedding at Fenway Park over home plate, but there were hot dogs at The Robber. And Maura didn’t get her ceremony on top of the volcano in Santorini, but they went there for their “honeymoon” a few months later.

It may not have been exactly what they’d fantasized individually, but it was so quintessentially _them, _that it didn’t matter. She was just amazed that they got to that point at all, to be honest.

Jane grins as she drinks her water. The day everything came to a head is one she’ll never forget.

It started with an argument. Back in those days, it seemed _everything _– good and bad – started that way. A weeks’ worth of fighting, and thunderstorms, and miscommunication had left them both on edge and flighty. They both would dance around the truth. Maura would zig and she would zag. Eventually they stopped zigging and zagging and headed straight for a collision course that neither could’ve – but _should’ve, _to be honest – anticipated.

Jane was finally back in Boston after spending a little over a year in Washington DC. Finding a place to live was proving to be difficult, so Maura being Maura graciously offered her a place to stay. Maura refused to take any rent from Jane, so instead Jane would do things to “earn her place” like mow the lawn, clean the gutters, and take out the trash. It was so easy to fall into a routine. She finally learned how to use Maura’s fancy coffee maker so coffee would be ready for them in the morning, she’d help with dinner. They’d talk while they cleaned the dishes – oftentimes devolving into fits of giggles and bubble wars. And at night they’d spend the last bit of their time together on the couch – reading or watching something inane on the television.

It worked for them.

Until it didn’t.

Maura was leading a week long masterclass on crime scene preservation – detectives from all departments were encouraged to join and if they did, they would get continuing education points. It was a win for everyone.

After her class one day, a detective from Vice had gone up to Maura to talk with her. Jane thought nothing of it and went back upstairs to do some more research into her current case. She would’ve changed her mind had she known three days later when she came home from work, that she would run into him on the front stoop as he was leaving the house.

It rankled her. 

Maura made the excuse that her car wouldn’t start and Detective Mathews offered her a ride home. When Jane pointed out that she could have ridden with her, Maura only just changed the subject. Maura was hiding something. Obviously. And that was unlike her.

The third time she’d seen them together was at the Division One Café. He was leaning into Maura’s space and they were laughing, displaying a comfort with each other that belied how long they’d actually known each other. 

That night things came to a head. Another storm had rolled in. The sky cracked with thunder and lightning, rain crashed down hard pelting the windows with speed. Jane had gone home early. The weather mixed with the cold front hadn’t been kind to her hands. She was off rotation and there wasn’t anything pressing that needed her attention. But being in that big empty house, gave her too much time to think.

When Maura came home hours later, Jane was in a horrible mood. The first thing out of her mouth when Maura walked into the kitchen where she’d been sitting was, “where have you been?”

Maura raised her eyebrows. “At work.” She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jane narrowed her eyes, unbelieving. Thunder shook the house. She didn’t have a response to the _work _answer so she shot off with something else, the _real _issue in her mind. “How’s that jerk from Vice?”

Maura rolled her eyes then, as she walked past Jane to get a drink. “Detective Mathews is a nice man.” She paused, “we’re friends.”

Jane snorted. “I’m sure he’s really _friendly._”

Maura slams her hand on the counter. “What is this really about, Jane? Because I’ve had about enough. Just because you live here, doesn’t mean you get to dictate the people I choose to have in my life..”

Before Jane could reply thunder clapped one more time, and lightning struck nearby. The glasses in the cabinets shook. Wind whipped the bushes near them into the glass, and the house plunged into complete darkness as the power went out.

Jane was already halfway to Maura when the power went off. And when Maura turned around to get her emergency candles from the cabinet she bumped into her. In the darkness, Jane couldn’t make out Maura’s face, but her body was tense. Jane knew it wasn’t just because of the power, or the storm. Ever since she’d been back in Boston, things had been...different between them. Jane knew why, at least on her end. She’d come to some _revelations _while she was in DC. Revelations she’d yet to deal with. How did you tell your best friend - your best _female _friend - you were in love with her? Gaining the distance DC offered didn’t give her any clarity like she’d hoped and only made her homesick and miserable. And here she was - no closer to a solution over a year later.

“Maura.” Her chest was heaving. The air in the house was quickly becoming stale without the air conditioner. It was time, wasn’t it? To deal with this? Otherwise, this was just going to keep happening. And that wasn’t fair to Maura. Or to herself.

Maura was quiet for a moment, seemingly sensing something was about to happen. “Jane.” And when she said her name something inside of Jane shattered.

“I’ve not been fair.” Jane took a step backwards, fingering the granite countertop. “I’m sure Dective Mathews is a great guy, and if you wanted to date him - I shoudn’t...be like this.” She sighed. “I just..._I _want to be the one you call when your car won’t start. _I _want to be the one you turn to when you’re in trouble, when you want to celebrate something. And it’s more than just _that’s how its always been. _I-I want _you, _Maura_. _In all the ways a person can want someone else.” She dropped her hands, which were still on Maura’s shoulders, to her sides. “That’s why I left. I thought space and time was all I needed, but we’re back to square one all over again.”

“Jane.”

“No, Maura I’m sorry and you deserve better. I’ll – I’ll talk to Frankie and see if I can crash at his place and start looking for somewhere else to stay. I –”

But Jane never got to finish her sentence because Maura grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her close. “I want you, too.” She whispered before pulling Jane close to her and kissing her for all she was worth.

In present time, Jane grins at the memory. She’s sitting in the very spot where that first kiss happened and her cheeks warm at the memory.

“What are you grinning at?” Jane looks up to see Maura – a vision in a baby blue silk robe that hits the middle of her toned thighs, her hair tied in a messy bun at the top of her head – walking toward her. She dances a hand around Jane’s shoulders before leaning into her body. “I missed you today.”

“I was remembering our first kiss.” Jane leans into her touch with a happy sigh. “I missed you too.” Her arm comes up and wraps around Maura’s waist, her head pillows against her breasts. Jane can tell she’s not wearing anything underneath her robe and her heart picks up pace.

Maura hums, and Jane can tell she’s amused. “That was a good day. Well, the way it _ended _was good, in any case.” She says with a laugh. Maura leans down and inspects the dishes, all of them are empty. “I see you found dinner. Thank you for eating your salad.” She places a gentle kiss to Jane’s forehead.

“Hmm.” Jane hums. “I needed that.”

“A kiss?”

She nods. “I have suffered forehead kiss deficiency today.”

Maura grins, giving Jane another kiss. “You’re such a softie.”

“Only for you.”

“Don’t worry.” Maura whispers into Jane’s ear. “Your secret is safe with me.”

After a moment of just enjoying each other’s company, Maura stands up straight. “Let’s put the dishes in the sink and go upstairs. I can feel you’re tense. I just finished running a bath. We can relax before bed.”

Jane stands and groans a little at the ache in her lower back and at her neck. She is definitely getting older. Maura snakes an arm around her waist, and tells her “you shouldn’t sit so hunched when you’re at your desk. It’s bad for your back.”

Jane just rolls her eyes because this is a conversation they have often. And she’s not the only one to suffer. There have been many nights when Jane has had to massage Maura’s shoulders and neck in order for her wife to be able to sleep. Luckily, there weren’t enough days where they were glued to their desks for it to be a real problem.

Teamwork makes rinsing the dishes and throwing them in the dishwasher take no time at all. They hold hands as they make their way upstairs. Maura leads them past their bed and into the master suite bathroom with its large-enough-for-two bathtub.

There are flameless candles around the tub. The water is full of bubbles, and the air smells like soothing lavender and vanilla. “How did you know I would be home now?”

“I didn’t.” Maura dips a finger into the water and smiles. “Still hot.” She turns to Jane. “It just happened to be perfect timing.”

Jane brings her hands to either side of Maura’s hips, pulling her a little closer. After what seems like an eternity, she pulls Maura to her in a long, slow kiss. When they break apart, they’re both blushing and breathing heavier. Jane fingers the tie on Maura’s robe, but Maura covers her hand. “You first.”

Jane reaches for the top button, ready to rip the shirt over her head and be done with it before Maura covers her hand with her own.

“Let me.”

Maura works slowly, and methodically. She kisses Jane after each button is released. Finally, when the shirt lays open, she runs her hands up Jane’s sides bringing the white tank-top she’s wearing up with her. Jane is breathing heavy and wanting by the time Maura makes her way back down her sides. Her hands roaming over soft, soft skin. The shirt falls off her shoulders, and Jane nearly tangles herself up getting off the tank. Maura grins and gives her another long, deep kiss for the trouble.

Goosebumps rise across Jane’s skin as she stands in the bathroom in just her slacks and beige bra. Maura’s eyes roam up and down her body before her hands finally go to her belt. The pants fall to the floor with a thud. Jane licks her lips as she stares at Maura. “Maybe we should just go to bed.”

Maura grins, shaking her head. “I’ve been looking forward to a long hot bath all day.”

Jane throws her head back with a groan. “This is torture.”

“Only the good kind.” Maura purrs.

When Maura pulls the knot that’s holding her robe closed, Jane almost forgets to breathe. The first time she’d seen Maura naked in this type of intimate context she nearly hyperventilated. She feels that way every time. Maura is a gorgeous woman but there’s something about her confidence in herself, her body awareness, and her general charm that puts it over the top. Jane watches, completely transfixed, as Maura slowly sinks into the water. The bubbles cover most of Maura’s body, only her bare freckled shoulders are visible. “Are you coming?” The words are accompanied by a perfectly raised eyebrow.

Jane swallows thickly. Her bra and underwear fall to the floor in seconds. As she submerges herself in the water, Maura’s hands come to her waist to steady her. Maura kisses across her shoulders; she gathers Jane’s long hair, gently putting it over one shoulder. Her hands then slide around to Jane’s stomach. The muscles twitch, and Jane can feel Maura smiling into her neck. Her hands move slowly, lingering over gentle curves and tight muscle. When Maura reaches higher, sliding along the sides of her bare breasts, Jane’s breath hitches.

Maura presses another laughing smile into Jane’s warm skin. Her fingers dance along the ridges of Jane’s spine, gently tracing each protrusion as she mumbles the names of the bones as she moves. Jane leans forward with a sigh, giving her more space. Never in her lifetime did Jane think she would be happy like this. “I love you.” Her voice cracks with disuse, and sounds breathier than she intends. She traces patterns against Maura’s thigh under the water. This – whether it’s here, or on the couch, or in the kitchen, or in the bedroom – is always her favorite part of every day. That she gets to have this, gets to have _Maura, _astounds her.

Nose by Jane’s ear, Maura murmurs back a soft _I love you, too. _Jane sinks back into Maura. And they stay that way for a while, just enjoying each other’s company tracing random patterns on warm skin and playing with the bubbles. Jane is just about to fall asleep there, when Maura leans forward and whispers a request into Jane’s ear.

“Can I wash your hair?”

Jane can only nod.

Maura sits up straighter to get better leverage. She cups her hand in the water and gently wets the top of Jane’s hair. This is a task that’s going to take a long time and would be much quicker in the shower, but she has no plans to tell Maura that. Her eyes flutter closed as Maura finger combs through her thick hair, and takes the time to massage her scalp with each pass. “Look down for me.” As Jane does, Maura moves from her scalp to massaging down the column of her neck.

Jane can’t help but groan.

The water shifts as Maura leans to the side of the tub and Jane hears a bottle open and something cool lands on top of her head. As Maura continues rubbing the shampoo in, she places small kisses where her fingers were just against Jane’s neck. She grins at the noises Jane makes. It’s not often that Jane allows her this. Jane is a naturally dominant person, and being the oldest sibling in her family oftentimes has placed her in the ‘caretaker’ role rather than the one being taken care of. Over the course of their relationship she’s gotten Jane to give a little more, and she takes these moments as often as she can.

It takes a long time to rinse the shampoo from Jane’s hair and she grins as Jane shifts in the tub in front of her. Jane leans back, dropping her head to Maura’s shoulder. She tries to look at her out the corner of her eye. “My butt is numb. And I’m pruny.” Water drips from her hand as she shows Maura the wrinkles on her fingers. “And the water is getting cold.”

Maura laughs – it’s a deep, low sound that presses Maura’s naked body into hers and Jane’s eyes flutter again. “Okay, okay. I get it.” She pushes Jane forward. “Time to get out.”

Since Jane is in front of Maura, she gets out of the bathtub first. Quickly, she wraps a towel around her body and offers her hand to Maura. Between kisses, drying off takes twice as long as it should. Eventually, they finally make their way back into the bedroom sans towels.

In the morning, Maura dissolves into a fit of giggles when she sees the mess that is Jane’s hair. It’s still damp in some places and tangled beyond belief. Jane just shakes her head at her as she throws on a baggy t-shirt and boxers to go downstairs. She needs coffee before she can deal with anything else. Maura’s laughter follows her downstairs and she can’t help but grin.

This was absolutely not what she’d pictured her life to be, but, she yawns, so glad that she gets to spend the rest of it with her best friend.


End file.
